fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Just a passing through Master/Izayoi Sakuya
What if, Touhou Project Characters become servants!? Episode 3 Ozyman Dio?: Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right at me!? Izayoi Sakuya: I can't elegantly stab you without getting closer, in fact, I can do this within a seconds! Ozyman Dio?: Oh ho. Then come as close as you like Notice: The requirement to use the Last Word is this servant must be your only one left on the field. Grants self Evasion for 2 attacks, 3 turns. Increases own Arts performance for 3 turns. Increases own damage against Undead enemies for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Arts + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Undead Damage + |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 55% |2l3 = 60% |2l4 = 65% |2l5 = 70% |2l6 = 75% |2l7 = 80% |2l8 = 85% |2l9 = 90% |2l10 = 100% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Reduces party's critical star absorption by 50% except herself for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Crit Damage + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 33% |l4 = 34% |l5 = 35% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Crit Chance - |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Locks the set of dealt Command Cards for 2 turns. Same cards throughout the skill duration. (Commands Cards do not get reshuffled when the skill is activated.) (The effect is removed if a party member is defeated; or Command Shuffle or Order Change is used.) Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 7 |l4 = 8 |l5 = 9 |l6 = 10 |l7 = 11 |l8 = 12 |l9 = 13 |l10 = 15 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} - Sakuya's World EX= Locks the set of dealt Command Cards for 3 turns. Same cards throughout the skill duration. (Commands Cards do not get reshuffled when the skill is activated.) (The effect is removed if a party member is defeated; or Command Shuffle or Order Change is used.) Gains critical stars. Charges own NP gauge by 30%. |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 10 |l2 = 11 |l3 = 12 |l4 = 13 |l5 = 14 |l6 = 15 |l7 = 16 |l8 = 17 |l9 = 18 |l10 = 20 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} }} Passive Skills Increases own critical star generation rate by 10.5%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Type 1= Reduces their defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Gain critical stars |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 15 |c2 = 20 |c3 = 25 |c4 = 30 |c5 = 35 }} |-| Type 2= Increases own critical star generation rate by 100% for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Quick performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Arts + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Type 3= Removes one enemy's defensive buffs on Luna Dial/Sakuya's World ( ) Deals damage to them. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 40% |c2 = 50% |c3 = 60% |c4 = 70% |c5 = 80% }} |-| Last Word= Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Deals damage that ignores defense buffs to all enemies. Gain critical stars by 20. Reduces their NP gauge by 1. Stun all enemies on Luna Dial/Sakuya's World. |overchargeeffect = Increase own critical damage for 3 turns. Reduces all enemies' critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1000% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1000% |l4 = 1000% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Crit Damage + |c1 = 80% |c2 = 80% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 80% |2chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |2c1 = 40% |2c2 = 40% |2c3 = 40% |2c4 = 40% |2c5 = 40% }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |10}} |81 = |30}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Comment *Her skillset is mainly, focused on quickness and loosely based on her time manipulation and vampire hunter (irony, that she serving the vampire, currently, lol). Just like reducing the critical chance or star absorbing. And off course, her famous time stopper. (Despite the name, she actually not only decrease time speed around her, but she also uses time acceleration, just like Pucci, WHAT!?) *Her NP mostly based on the fighting game rather than from her danmaku game, except her Last Word. *Her Last Word, Past = Reduce enemies NP gauge, Present = Critical Stars, Future = Critical Damage and Ignores Invincibility. *Don't worry, if Dio is a servant, his skills will be (a bit) different. *During her NP, her own music theme "Flowering Night" will play in the background. *Why arrow's head? Cuz it's the work of an enemy Stand! Trivia *Her voice actress is Miyuki Sawashiro, who know for voicing Celty Sturluson from Durarara!!, Shinku from Rozen Maiden, Kanbaru Suruga from Monogatari series, Sinon/Shino Asada from Sword Art Online and Katalina from Granblue Fantasy. **She also voiced Sakuya in Koumajou Densetsu II: Yougen no Chingonka, better known as "Touhouvania 2" **In Nasuverse, she known for voicing Mordred, Nightingale, Rama and Artemis *She is one of the most popular and most well-known characters, thanks to her badassery and her time manipulation abilities, leading her to become a walking...JoJo Reference...DA!!!!. **She shared the same voice actress as Jolyne Cujoh in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven. *Link for the picture, here, all credit goes to the illustrator. *Because of my slow progress in the FM-Servant's work, this must be the work of an enemy Stand! *I'm still not sure if it's a good idea about Last Word Mechanic, feel free to share the advice. Category:Blog posts